Quartz Diaries
by GPhoenix
Summary: After all she had lived, since her childhood, the loss of her family, the birth of her powers, her escape and her new home on the Xavier's Institute, that Alyx always kept her diary with her... now, its time to look back at the past and read it again.
1. The Opening of the Diary

**QUARTZ DIARIES**  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men characters NOT mine, duh! They belong to © Marvel Comics and to Stan Lee. Alyx RedHawk and Gaudi Von Goeth belong to me; Twist, Connor and Lucea belong to Callie; Chiara, Yuako and Simon belong to Faye; Silence, Marcus and Streak belong to Julz... unless stated otherwise.

---------------------------------------

Alyx put the heavy book on the table made of red shinny stone as she sat on a chair made of the same material and closed her eyes breathing in the soft perfumes of that late spring evening. It was around sunset and the temperature was still warm. Playing with a long lock of her black blue-ish hair, her pale blue eyes turned at her right. In front of the garage, Twist and Silence were washing her black bike, sometimes hitting each other with the white cleaning foam, laughing and chasing each other. She smiled. They where the perfect couple, the Ying and the Yang of the same medal. They deserved those relaxed moments.  
  
Looking at her left side, the sound of a ball bouncing came to her ears and she opened a smile. Inside the basketball court, two persons were playing, a boy and a girl: Gaudi and Lucea. Lucea, with her bright long purple hair floating around her, was clearly winning but Gaudi didn't seem to bother. Being with her seemed to be the best reward, even if he had to be humiliated by being defeated by a girl on a game. Every time the ball went to the hoop, he ran behind Lucea to lock her in his arms and kiss her until the girl was gasping for air. Looking forward, she saw Chiara and Connor going inside the kitchen, another of the institute's couples.  
  
She looked at the table. It had been there for a time. She had made it in a display of her first control of her powers. Nor neither fights nor the elements of nature had been able to destroy that table and those chairs, placed on the shade of a big tree, near the lake. Opened breaches on it, yes, but not break it. No one could break the result of her powers. Yes, she was a mutant and finely seemed to have come to terms with that... her eyes fell the to the book again.  
  
It was a bit thick and its worn-out looking cover was made of hard dark red leather... like and old medieval book. It had a carving of a Cherokee hawk on the cover, as well as her name... Alyx RedHawk. The pen she was holding touched her lips in quick pats while she looked at it in silence, the wind running among her hair and the tree leafs that whispered. She finely opened it on a blank page, but after a couple of minutes looking at it, she opened it on the first pages, giggling in mute at the sight of her handwriting as a 6 year-old. She started to read... 

_"Saturday, March 13th, '93  
  
YAY! My birthday was today and mom gave me this diary that has my name and all! I love it and I promised mom that I'll write on it everyday! Dad wasn't here for my party, he had to work... that made me sad, I wanted him here. Gaudi kept on teasing me because of that. He's so mean sometimes! I hate to be his little sister! Helga and Gerte came to my party, I told mom I didn't want to invite them, but they came. Besides, Gaudi invited all of his friends! I thought this was my party! I don't like them, they splat my face on the jelly while mom wasn't looking!!  
  
Anyway, mom gave this to me and explained that all the girls from her tribe get a diary with their name on it as a birthday gift when then turn 6! I won mine! Take that Gaudi! Ah! I wish I could see the place where she was born, on the United States. She says I have an uncle named Joe GreyWolf there... strange! Oh! Dad arrived!  
  
YAY!!!! He gave me a silver ring with my name and written "Vögelchen" on the inside! That's what dad calls me, it means "Birdie!" Too bad Gaudi got one too... he doesn't deserve, he's always teasing me and pushing my braid and stealing my teddies to used them as sling-shot target... and he and his friends don't let me play with them! I might just tell that to dad! Well, gotta go now, still have to get dad a piece of cake!  
  
Bye-bye!, Alyx."  
_

Alyx looked at the ring on her finger and took it off, looking at it at the light of the fading sun. Both her and Gaudi still have that, their link to the past, their link to each other. That made her think about the six years she had lived in Germany...  
  
Lost in the wind, a yell from Lucea came to her ears and Alyx turned to the next page. 


	2. A Terrible Loss

Alyx frowned a bit looking at the next page and let out a saddened sigh, leaving the pen aside, trying to get a comfortable position on the chair to continue reading. Darkness was falling. She noticed that page was stained, lots of words were almost illegible, like someone had poured water into them... and she had. She had cried over those pages...  
  
_"Thursday, June 22nd, '93  
  
I want daddy! I WANT MY DAD!!! Dad and Gaudi died this morning on a car crash near Berlin... They... they were coming back from going to visit Gaudi's grandma... Someone called around 9:00 AM this morning and mom has been crying since then. They said something hit daddy's eyes and made him loose control of the car, then a truck hit it... I want Gaudi! I can't stop crying, my eyes hurt. I don't want people to come around and tell me that its ok! It's not!  
  
Mom said the funeral would be tomorrow, on Gaudi's birthday. I don't want to go and I don't want to leave Germany too! I want to stay here, my friends are here, but mom say's we'll leave Germany after the funeral, we'll go to the United States, to the reservation where she was born. I DON'T WANNA GO!! I want my daddy!!!  
  
I'm so sorry dad... I didn't wish you a good trip nor did I kiss you goodbye yesterday, I was more interested with playing the SEGA game... and Gaudi... I'm so sorry... the last thing I said to you was that you weren't my blood brother and that I hated you, just because you ripped an arm out of my teddy bear... I'm so sorry, I never meant that... I love you dad, I love you Gaudi.  
  
I'll always miss you..."_  
  
Alyx felt her eyes watering with her own innocent words. She remembered like it had been on the day before, she just needed to close her eyes. She was still asleep when the phone had rang and she had waken up at the sound of it... her mother had answered the call and fell on her knees crying. She remembered she had felt frightened, walking up to her mother on her pink pyjamas, seeing her blue eyes filled with tears. Her mom had hugged her then, on the floor of the living room giving her the news. Then both had cried, though Alyx was still very young to understand it all.  
  
Only on the cremation of the bodies she had understood it all... all that people she had never seen before dressed in black, the flowers, the flames surrounding the coffins... Though no one got to see bodies then. The doctors said they were too damaged to be seen. She remembered that during almost two weeks she didn't say a word and barely ate, unable to sleep on her bedroom, as she shared it with Gaudi. Her mother got a deep depression from which she only recovered on the United States, months after the deaths.  
  
Mostly, Alyx remembered her inner guilt. Before Gaudi and her dad had the accident, she had a big fight with Gaudi. He was always a prick, he enjoyed teasing her but he loved her so much... She had told him that she hated him, that he wasn't her brother... and in some way he wasn't. Gaudi was four years older than her, a child from her father's previous marriage. His mother had died when he was one year old and Alyx's mother had adopted him as her son when she married Hans. Gaudi had her father's clear blue eyes, the pale skin and the almost white blond hair. Alyx had also her dad's eyes, but her smooth black hair and tanned skin she got it from her mom, Lanaya. No one believed them when they said they were brothers, half- brothers. He was a beautiful 10 year-old boy, a rebellious one, a prick. Alyx was calmer, a 6 year-old smart girl.  
  
Alyx looked at the court, the game between Gaudi and Lucea seemed have ended ages ago, as now they were in some other kind of game that involved their lips and very tight hugs and she smiled sweetly at them. She was so happy that Gaudi was back, that he hadn't died on that accident... Twist and Silence passed in front of her on the newly cleaned bike, turned around and left it on the garage before the entered the mansion. The lights on it were starting to light up, one by one.  
  
She turned to the next page. 


	3. A New Home

Alyx looked at the hills beyond the institute. Only a few more minutes and the night would have arrived and she had to go in for dinner, but it was so pleasant outside that she didn't wanted to go in. She took in a deep breath, trying to recognise the perfume of the flowers that had already bloomed. She felt peaceful and calm... she wished she had felt like that in other occasions of her life. Her eyes locked themselves again on the words on the diary, to the several short entries.

"Sunday, June 30th, '93

Dear dad and Gaudi,

I'll now write to you instead of writing to the diary, know that wherever you are, you can read this. Mom and I arrived to the reservation eight days ago. She's not depressed anymore, or at least, doesn't seem to, though she still cries at night. I can hear her every night. I don't like it here much, I don't have any friends. The other kids look sideways at me, call me foreigner and a mestizo just because I'm a Cherokee with blue eyes. Uncle Joe says not to listen to them, they'll forget about it soon.

I'm doing great at school, the thing I truly adore. It's so different from the German school... I like to learn this way, they teach us to respect nature. Did I say that this place is beautiful? Has loads of trees and animals! The Cherokee bread horses and buffaloes. Uncle Joe told me he'll teach me to ride soon... oh dad, I wish you were here... I'd so much happier.

With love, Alyx."

"Wednesday, November 5th, '93

Dear dad and Gaudi,

The weather is colder now, but this place remains so beautiful, dad. Mom is perfectly fine now, she knows that you're on a better place, you and Gaudi. She can smile again and she's so pretty when she smiles, like you used to say...

I'm getting the highest grades in school! Uncle Joe has been helping me out and even my English is getting better! I also have a couple of friends now: Carla, Jason, Vinie, Elsa, Mike and his little sister Cary. Mike makes me laugh a lot, he's a nice guy and even helped me out, when some older guys started bulling with me.

I'm starting to like this place...

Missing you both, Alyx!"

"Wednesday, December 31st, '93

Dear dad and Gaudi,

In a couple of minutes I can wish you both a Happy New Year! Sorry I took so long to write you, but I had so many things to do... The Tribe prepared lots of traditional events, I never saw anything like that! It was excellent! The costumes, the dance... wow, I never saw nothing like that and I want to learn. Mom said she'd teach me. I liked best the dance of the spirits, the men were dressed like animals. Uncle Joe was a wolf and scary he was! They try their best to keep their traditions alive, mom says it will be my heritage.

Though it was so cool, it was our first Christmas without you. I miss you both, the games we used to play until midnight and your gifts daddy. I miss those, not because you gave me something but because you always made your gifts to me. So after the celebrations, we had a traditional Christmas, like the ones we used to have... six months ago. I can't believe all that time has passed already... I left you and Gaudi a present. I hope you like it.

Oh! It's midnight! Happy New Year dad and Gaudi!

Love, Alyx!"

P.S. – Guess what mom and Uncle Joe gave me? A HORSE!!! He's an Appaloosa white male and I shall call him... hmm... Pawnee! Uncle Joe said it means horn, because if he had one, he'd be just like a unicorn!

Alyx smiled. How she missed the old faithful Pawnee, her beloved horse. She used to ride on the fields, chasing after wild horses and almost flew as the strong horse jumped creeks and rivers... and he always knew when she was sad. He used to rub his nose on the neck when he knew she was sad... He had died long years go during a terrible storm. She remembered she had cried day after day during a week because of it. Pawnee was one the things that helped to fit in on the tribe.

She remembered her life had not been easy, being a _mestizo._ She was only six years old, had lost her brother and father, had been parted from everything she used to know... besides, other kids used to bully at her, because she was little and frail looking. She even took some Kung Fu classes in the city near the reservation for some time. She wished to protect herself from them. She was already hurt enough, why did why wanted to hurt her even more? It wasn't fare! But after some time she had enjoyed the change and she embraced her Indian heritage. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Of course that under all that she still missed her dad and brother, but she seemed to had come to terms with their deaths. She was young, used to believe in many things, like the people that she loved and that were dead were always with her, watching her from the stars at night. Alyx smiled at that thought. She still believed in that. Her friends also helped her a lot then. The caring Carla, the strong and the oldest of them all Jason, the totally crazy Vinie, the beautiful Elsa, the funny Mike and his sweet little sister, Cary, all of them pureblood Cherokees that always made her fell like one too. Carla was her best friend, the person she most trusted in the world and Mike... Mike was her secret passion. Soon all of them had turned inseparable as they grew up.

And was due to that inseparable friendship... that the worse had happened. Alyx frowned as she skipped a couple of pages that she didn't find very interesting. She started to read the diary entries of 2004.


	4. The Night It All Begun

**Note:** This chapter has loads of blood, so I hope you're not too sensible. This is about how Alyx got her powers in a quite painful and dramatic way. Pats poor Alyx This is not the best memory she has...

--- -- -

"Alyx? Hey Alyx!"

Alyx looked up from her diary as a dark shape was calling her from the entrance door. She could barely see it, the sun was already down and the sky was coloured with orange and golden lights. It was getting dim fast.

"Yeah?" she answered back.

"It's almost 7:30, dinner will be at eight!" The girl said. "Come inside!"

"In a couple of minutes." Alyx replied and the girl went in again.

Alyx couldn't make out of who she was, maybe some of the younger students, she didn't know them all. She smiled when her stomach roared like and hungry lion and she ordered it to wait a bit more. The lights on the garden begun to light one by one as some kids ran inside the magnificent building, playing and laughing careless. That institute was more than a school where mutants could learn to control their powers. It was a home. A family for the ones that lived on the run and didn't have anywhere else to go after they realised what they were... like her.

__

_"Friday, March 13th, 2004 – 18:08 PM_

_Dear dad and Gaudi,_

_I'm so excited!! My birthday was today and I'm now 17! Whoohoo!! Mom threw me a party... poor her! She didn't know I knew about it already. She kept all the balloons and the banners on the basement and I saw it. Anyway, I made a surprised face. But at night me and the gang will go to the city for some serious Paaaartay!!_

_This was also an important day for me. I had my ritual to initiate me as an adult. Mom was so proud... I trained for this for months, the way I had to dance and move. Mom danced with me as did Mike. His birthday is on the 9th, but he wanted to be initiated with me. I was a bit afraid but Carla told me I had nothing to fear, she was initiated two months ago and told me. The initiation consists on a ritual dance, the making of a tattoo and adding like a nickname to your name. She got the tattoo of a Heron and she's now Carla "HeavenHeron" Smith. Quite suits her. _

_So we danced, to ask the sacred spirits to protect us. As we danced two people joined in. Mom appeared dressed as a gigantic hawk and Mike's granddad as a scary bear. Those were our guardian spirits. I wished you could be there dad, but I know you were. And that along with the hawk spirit, you'll be protecting me. So, after the danced Joe made me a tattoo of a red hawk on my left shoulder and Mike got a grey bear on his right arm. It hurt so much, but then Mike took my hand and I didn't want to be weak in front of him... So we're now Alyx "RedHawk" Von Goeth and Michael "LoneBear" Rolf. I'm so proud! _

_I'll write again after we get from the city, because I think might have some great news then! After the ritual, Mike said he wanted to talk to me tonight. I think he knows I like him... Oh I barely can wait for tonight!!!_

_Love, Alyx RedHawk! _

Alyx looked down the page, to a small diary entry made late that night. The pages were wrinkled, like they had been wet. Besides, among the trembling hand-written words she could she her fingerprints pressed all over the paper... in blood.

__

_"Saturday, March 13th, 2004 – 04:45 AM_

_Oh dad I'm so scared... I wish so much that you could be here. It's raining so much and she's dead! Carla is dead! I'm covered in blood... and it hurts so much... I'm alone I don't know where to go, I can't go back to the reservation, I don't know where the others are... _

_Oh my god I need help! It hurts so much and they keep on growing out of my skin... IT HURTS!! I need to go away, I'm trying to get a bus to New York, I tried to hide the blood from my clothes. It's so cold... I'll try to call mom when I find some quiet place to rest. I must go now, the bus is here._

_Protect me dad, love Alyx."_

__

Alyx felt the need to close the diary on that instance, on that minute, but didn't. She glanced at the bright ruby-red quartz crystals on her skin. It was a part of her that she couldn't ignore or forget, especially when she could remember it so clearly....

The night had been great on a little bar in town. They had danced since they had got there and drank a bit too. She had been introduced to beer and vodka on that night, the night of her birthday. Alyx remembered she had never felt that good... or that drunk. Around three AM they had left the bar, tumbling a bit on each other, dancing and singing in the street, not because they were drunk, but because they just did that every time. They hopped into the motorbikes and cars and returned to the reservation.

She remembered she had rode with Mike on his motorbike and that he had to hold her with one hand as he drove, she was so drunk that he was afraid she might fall from the motorbike. And when they reached the reservation, instead of going home they had all ran to a lake near by, after crossing the thick woods and the dark prairie. The lake was very still and lit by the silvery moonlight and they had taken off their clothes and jumped to the lake in their underwear. Even today she was still amazed on how no one had heard them scream as they jumped or threw each other to the water.

Mike had then called her aside, right beside the waterfall. She knew he was drunk and that it was very likely that by morning he wouldn't recall what he had said to her, but she was happy to hear him, even if he wouldn't remember about it later. He had almost pined her against a tree as he spoke, leaving her uncomfortable. He did smell like beer. She remembered that while he talked, very near to her ear, he kept on playing with some locks of her long silky hair, thumbing it among his fingers. Alyx had almost melt by then. Then their drunken friends had barged in, ruining the moment, taking Mike away with a silly grin on his face.

Alyx was still hissing against her friends in mute when Carla came around, her eyes bright with excitement and holding Alyx by an arm, pulled her into the dark trees, demanding to know what Mike had told her. With her face glowing red like a traffic light, Alyx told her that Mike was trying to ask her out and possibly trying to kiss her when the others barged in. Carla had teased her, laughed and giggled about all that. And giggled even more when Alyx, feeling dizzy with all the excitement threw up all the alcohol she had drank near a tree. The others were still on the lake, now throwing mud at each other.

It had been then, feeling dizzy and trying to clean her mouth that Alyx watched a shadow running from a tree to the other. She heard footsteps too. She had called Carla's attention to it, but her friend was having a drunken laughter attack. Few moments later, the steeps became louder and louder until they came at sight.

A pack of wolves.

All of them big and dark, with glowing cold yellow eyes. The girls had screamed in fear then, but instead of running towards the lake they ran to the woods, taking different ways. Alyx had run through the dark, tripping over tree roots and sharp stones, her hands and knees wounded and bleeding from every time she fell. Tears of fear and cries for help filled her mind as she ran brushing gloomy branches and leaves that ripped her clothes and her skin as she passed, knowing that some of the wolves were following her. She didn't know for how long she had run or where she was at that moment. Her mind kept her running away from safety.

Trees whispering silently...

...Dark branches trying to hold her back...

...Owls looking at her from high above...

...The fast steeps on the dry leafs.

All that had contributed to her panic. The tears spilling from here eyes like rivers weren't helping either, making her loose her sight and therefore the track of the trail she was taking. She her throat hurt as she kept on screaming for help, calling her friend Carla. Until her screams stopped and the wind howled louder.

Alyx felt the earth among her fingers when she finely tripped and fell, her face hitting the dirt. She had remained laid on the floor for some time, breathing in eagerly, like oxygen wasn't reaching her lungs. She felt like she had been trapped inside a dark room, without being able to see or to hear. Then she moved and felt all of her body stinging and hurting. Slowly she had then sat, feeling cold and afraid, looking around. She knew she was lost. Her voice cut the deafening silence of the forest as she called Carla again... and got no answer back.

Then a terrifying scream came to her, making her blood freeze on her veins.

Carla

Bloodied, Alyx had rose and ran though the darkness following the voice, waving her arms in front of her face to keep the sharp branches away from her. The scream had only lasted a second. The next thing she knew, she had tripped and fallen again, landing on her knees. But when she looked back... what she saw, lit by the cold light of the moon, left her trully frozen and tears streamed again down her hurt and dirty cheeks. She had tripped over a blood-covered form that lay immobile. Alyx had covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, but nothing could silence the horror of that image. Carla was on the floor, countless wounds on her skin, her warm clear eyes gazing her coldly.

Barely seeing, Alyx crawled to the body and took her friend on her arms. Carla was already dead. Alyx had cried all her sorrow, holding the still warm body against her. The wolves had attacked Carla, bite marks all across her tanned skin. From far away, the sound of her friends calling came to Alyx's ears. She felt rage building in, like venom spreading across her body. She had asked why. Why it all had to happen. Why they had to get drunk. Why she and Carla had got away from the others. Why she, being a good batter and explorer, had got lost, loosing her friend from sight.

She had never felt so angry, rage boiling inside. Her eyes got suddenly bright red and she tossed Carla's body away. She was in pain, like her blood was in fact boiling, making her release a wild scream that echoed on the cold dark air. Something was happening inside of her, something painful. Something was taking over her bones, she could feel it. Among all her pain, she opened her eyes wide as the skin on her wrists started to move on its own, up and down. Something inside her skin was desperately trying to get out, and it hurt, it had hurt so much, like sharp knifes trying to pierce her skin... she had felt it too on her forehead, knees and ankles.

The sound of the others screaming her name and tumbling steeps on the ground became closer. Alyx was on her knees, hiding her face among her arms when they got to her. No one approached, trying to understand what had happened. Alyx was on the ground, kneeled, hiding her face, crying and screaming, covered in blood. Right beside her was Carla, clearly already a corpse. None of them spoke, staring at that horror show. Softly it started to rain.

Suddenly Alyx let out a loud strident scream, her arms had fall along her body and her face had rose up to the sky. Everyone saw her skin moving and, in the next second, exploding, red things springing from her forehead and wrists, blood spilling to the dark floor. Alyx remembered, she could barely take the pain, felt like throwing up and almost passed out. Blood had streamed on her arms and face, contrasting with her dark hair.

The others had stepped back in fear, asking her what she had done. What was happening to her? She couldn't speak, the pain was too much. Jason had then steeped forward, making her get up pushing her by her arms, screaming at her, asking what she had done to Carla. Elsa was hugged to Vinie, crying, yelling that Alyx was a mutant. Mike held his sister Cary away from the horrible scene, looking angrily to Alyx like she was a freak. Alyx, feeling the unbearable pain, screamed that she had done nothing to her best friend, but the others didn't believe. They were afraid of her.

Alyx was trembling as Jason held her and screamed at her. They couldn't understand how scared, how hurting she was. The screams, the confusion, the rain, the wind howling... Looking back now, the memory looked like a terrible nightmare she had had. Unfortunately it had been a real nightmare. Her friends were scared and not thinking right. They thought she had killed Carla.

What happened from there had been very fast. The whole reservation seemed to have been wakened up by the riot and now torches and flashlights started to glow among the threes, voices echoing. Alyx was still pleading to Jason and to the others to let her go, that she had not killed Carla. The confusion got to its highest peak when Jason became more violent, helped by Mike. Feeling a new wave of pain, Alyx had screamed and her hands had started to glow with a vivid red light. A jolt of some kind of light and liquid jumped from her hands and hit a tree near Mike's head. It had solidified the tree when the light hit it, turning it to stone. The tree ended up breaking in half. The others stared in panic and Jason let go of her, pale with terror. Taking the moment, as her friends were too terrified and that the reservation people were about to get to them, Alyx ran to the darkness, finding the path that would lead her out of the woods.

She had only got time to get home, pick up some clothes and some money and run away from the reservation, still hurt and stained with blood, blood that was slowly started being cleaned by the rain. She had only stopped to think on a bus stop, when she had made her last entry on her diary. She was scared and alone, hurt and with strange things growing on her body... she didn't have a place to go. While waiting for a bus to take her away from there, she noticed a wet magazine that someone had left on the bench. She had taken it and started reading a piece of news that talked about a certain institute in New York for gifted youngsters. The journalist, clearly an anti-mutant one, speculated that the institute was actually a mutant lair. She had ripped off the page that described the location of the institute and jumped into the arriving bus...

Alyx left the open diary on the table and let her had fall back, stroking absently the crystals on her forehead. That night, that memory was burned on her mind. It was the night that had changed her life, making her loose something but gain another. That was the night she had elevated herself to the superior race, a mutant with powers beyond the common human reach. Her tribe was already familiar with mutants, but feared them, so no wonder they had panicked when finding out that she was a mutant. Alyx had never returned to the reservation again... Sometimes, she wondered how her friends were. She didn't blame them, they had been scared. But from there, started her life on the institute... as a mutant.


	5. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngste...

**Disclaimer**: Yep, Chiara, Simon, Add and Yuako belong to Faye, Lucea, Connor and Twist belong to Callie, Zane, Streak, Marcus, Mia, Mark and Silence belongs to Julz, Cat belongs to Hannah and Khahara belongs to Keeley! The rest (Xavier, Jean, Logan, Cyclops, Storm, Kurt etc.) you already know... or at least you should know! XD Yes, Alyx and Gaudi are miiiiiiine!

--- -- -

Night had finely fell, a late spring breeze running over the grass spreading a soft perfume from the heated earth. Crickets came out and started their night songs while the first pale stars of the night spread along the velvet darkening sky. Alyx closed her diary and rose from the chair, walking across the garden, opening the kitchen's back door and entered the mansion. Most of the students used that door to go in and out unnoticed. A boy with blue eyes and hair had his head inside the fridge and Alyx partially laughed and coughed to get his attention.

"Oh! Hey Alyx." he greeted, taking out two soda cans and ice in two glasses. Then, after searching the cupboards, he found a large bag of popcorn.

"Hey Zane, where's Cat and everybody else?" she asked, because usually the kitchen was one of the most frequented places of the institute which was now, surprisingly, empty.

"Nicks VS Bulls Game! Can't miss it! Everyone is at the rec room." he said filling his mouth with popcorn and left to the door. "You coming?"

"In a sec." Alyx smiled at him, leaving the thick diary on the table. "After I get something to drink, I'll meet you guys there. Go Bulls!" she cried, rising her arms in the air, in a cheering tone of voice.

"You wish! New York Nicks RULE!!" he said with a grin before he went out the door, taking the popcorn and the soda.

Alyx kept her smile for a while. Zane was a cool guy, he had helped her before. She opened the fridge taking out a soda can and a sandwich. She wasn't really hungry, it was only to open her appetite for dinner. She left the kitchen turning the lights off and crossed the corridor that would take her to the rec room. She noticed the decor as she walked. Exquisite elegant furniture and light coloured walls. Cosy looking. She had seen it being destroyed so many times, and yet when they redecorated it again, it all looked the same, like nothing had ever happened.

Even before reaching the room, she could already hear the yells and the laugher that was coming from there. That made her grin and walk faster, opening the glass door and entering. The room was full. Simon, Add and Marcus were babbling against each other as they played pool on the back of the room, yelling something about the number 8 ball. Mia was just standing there, club in hand, waiting for them to end up the discussion, whispering something on Streak's ear. The others were all gathered around cinema-sized plasma TV.

The two sofas and the armchair were full and there was also people already sat on the floor. Cat was leaned on Zane's shoulder looking sleepy as he kept on shouting "GO NICKS, GOOOO NICKS!!". Twist was leaned against Silence's chest, eyeing Zane like he was some sort of alien. Beside them, and possibly the only couple that really wasn't paying attention to the game, were Gaudi and Lucea, more into a kissing mode than paying attention to a couple of men running after a rubber ball. That amazed Alyx, as Lucea was a hell of a basketball fan. On the armchair, Khahara and Mark observed the game with interest, arms around each other looking very cosy. Sat on the floor towards the TV and leaned against the little table among the sofas were Yuako and Connor that smiled when he realised that Alyx had entered.

"Finely!" he yelled and everyone looked at the door for a moment and she waved at everyone. "The game is about to start."

"I dunno why I came, I already know the Nicks will loose!" Alyx said walking toward the sofas. She heard some booo's that made her blush and flinch a bit. Connor stole Zane's New York Knicks shirt and threw it at her. Alyx grabbed it with a laugh and held it like she was holding something that contained a hazardous disease. She threw it back to Connor with a funny disgusted expression.

"EEWWW!! I might just have a life threatening rash just because that _thing_ touched me!" and turning around the comfy sofa, she sat beside Connor as he laughed. "Where's Chi?"

"She went up to her room to pick up a shirt, she said she was feeling cold. I think she might be sick, maybe the flu." Connor explained and shrugged. "She'll be down in a couple of minutes, which leaves me time to have fun with these two gorgeous ladies!" and laughing placed his arms around her and Yuako.

"It doesn't take a psychic to understand that Chiara will be very pissed off if she comes here and sees you flirting with two girls." Yuako said sarcastically, narrowing her oriental eyes.

"Yuako, you're no fun!" Connor said poking her and the girl giggled. Alyx also laughed and observed him... her first crush when she had arrived to the institute.

"Shut up! The game is starting!" Zane yelled and they all turned their attention to the game.

--------

Chiara came down the silent stairs clad on a dark off the shoulders woollen shirt. She was feeling a bit sick, for sure that she was with the flu. She was always feeling cold and her face was pale, though her cheeks were always pink. She knew that riding with Connor on his bike during night and without a coat could do that to her and she knew what she needed before she could join the others: a hot cup of strong tea.

With a flicker of her fingers, the lights turned on in the kitchen before she entered and Chiara smiled. Sometime having electrical powers really rocked. She walked around searching for a cup and boiling water as she sneezed for the first time. Yep, she was with the flu. Feeling miserable as the teapot boiled the water, she noticed a thick book that someone had left on the table. She reached for it looking at its red thick cover.

"It must belong to Alyx..." she whispered seeing the name on it and opened it. She immediately recognised her friend's handwriting. He eyes widened as her realised that every page had a date. "It's her diary!" she said surprised, staring at the page. She flickered a few more pages until she found a long red leather stripe marking a page. She sat down reading.

_"Monday, March 14th, 2004 – 1:23 PM _

_Dear Dad and Gaudi, _

_Sometimes I just can't believe this actually happened. I can't believe this... stuff is growing on me. Why? WHY?! Why I had to be a mutant? I'm on a safe place now, don't worry. That article on the magazine was actually right, the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is actually a mutant school. I've arrived here around 10:00 AM yesterday. I was all dirty, tired and hungry... I bet I looked bike a tramp. It all happened so fast... I just wanted some answers and to rest, to forget I existed for some time. _

_Anyway, I was lost. I've never been in New York, but the Bus had left me right in front of the institute, or should I say mansion? It is a mansion. So I walked up to the front door, shaking like a green leaf, afraid of what I would find. When the door opened, I saw a guy. Green eyes, brown longish hair... so god damned cute! He was nice to me, in spite of my state. His name was Connor. He let me in and took me to the medical bay. He asked me what happened to me on seeing all the blood, but I was in shock and didn't speak much or let him touch me. I was so afraid... _

_Another woman walked in as we got to the medical bay. She said her name was Storm and that she was a teacher. She made loads of questions to me, about my wounds and all the blood I had on my clothes but I heard none of them. I was looking at Connor. He had been the first warm and kind person I had seen since... since the accident. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him there. He made me feel safe and I had just met him... It was due to the shock for sure. _

_So Storm (mutant also and with a very cool white hair... though her eyes are a bit scary when they turn totally white) ran me loads of tests, trying to figure out my powers. Powers... it was the first time I heard someone call 'powers' to those horrible things that kept on growing on me. After a CAT scan she sedated me, warning me about the fact that I'd go through a rough time on the next hours. She said I still had more of those crystals underneath my skin, ready to pop out. Greeeeat! Like it was a great thing to know that more stuff like that was still waiting to pop out from my skin in a painful way!!! _

_And it was... I've slept most of the day and only woke up around 9:00 or 10:00 PM. I realised I was alone on the room when I sat on the cold stretcher. My hospital paper clothing was filled with blood again. The crystals on my ankles had disappeared but the ones on my forehead and on my wrists and knees were big and sharp, looking like spikes. Then I looked around the room. It was all white and clean, but with no windows. The walls were made of sterilised shinny iron. I wondered where I was and then I remembered about it all... and cried again. I was still trying to control myself when I heard footsteps on a corridor that led to that room. I was cleaning my face (and damn scratched my cheeks with the crystals from my wrist) when someone entered. It was Connor and with a tray of food! As he approached asking if I was ok, I saw someone peeking in near the door, one blond girl and with some coloured streaks of hair. One guy and another girl were near her, also trying to peek. _

_As I ate, Connor sat beside me, talking about the institute, as I asked after telling him I was sorry for not talking to him earlier. He said it was ok, that most of the students arrived to the institute in shook or had bad past experiences. Then I asked him what were his powers. He has powers over the mind, can make people forget things... he even has a code name: Alastos. He didn't ask about mine, he knew I didn't know. For a mutant he seemed so normal, so in control... I ask him to make me forget about Carla's death using his powers, but he said he didn't have total control of his powers and might end up making me forget everything, like I had amnesia. For me it was ok, like a new beginning but he refused. I understand his refusal. Then Storm and another woman, Jean (another teacher), walked in. They explained me all the rest about the institute and said the head master, the Professor Xavier, would like to talk to me soon. Then they asked Connor to take me to my room that I would share with someone called Twist. _

_He had to go out for a bit, as Jean and Storm treated my new wounds and sedated me again. As me and Connor went up to the second floor and to the girls' dorms he talked me all the way. I bet he could feel I was still scared. I noticed the decoration, very classic and cosy, loads of wood, brown, golden and red colours on the carpets and walls. It was all lovely, including his smile. Made me smile too and feel more at ease... I said goodnight to him and he squeezed my shoulder... I shivered in delight and went to bed, as the room was empty and there was no sign of my roommate. _

_Today I woke up early and didn't see my roommate again. She didn't sleep in, her bed was still made... I'm looking forward to meet Twist and I hope she doesn't mind me barging into her room. Connor said she's a very special kind of person, very easily getting into anger. I must recall not giving her any reasons to be angry. So I meet Connor again on the kitchen, where I met other students. The blond and nice Trinity or Streak and Mia and her brother Mark. There was also a girl with blank eyes, Khahara, Mark's girlfriend. At the back there was also a coloured boy, Marcus. Then a blond guy arrived, hand in hand with a pale girl with black hair. She looked so tired, I get to think she was sick. Connor poked me and told me she was my roommate, Twist. I introduced myself to her but she eyed me in a way... she scared me with that glance! Then another pretty girl with dark hair entered and waved and smiled warmly at Connor. I hope she's only a good friend of his because I... oh man! I can't believe I said/thought this!!! _

_Anyway, he said he'd introduce me to the others later and took me to Xavier's office. The professor looked odd, but he was nice. He told me more about the institute and about the X-team. Then he asked me what had made me gone there, I had discovered my powers very late. I didn't want to talk about that, my best friend's death was still too lively on my mind. He asked Connor to exit the room, but I ask him to stay. Then I started telling. It hurt so much dad, but having Connor around made it easier somehow. He even gave a tissue when I cried! After a little tutorial of what was being a mutant, I exited the room with Connor again, this time he had to show me the whole institute as I watched my class schedule and the map of the mansion. _

_Man, how can a guy make me fell this good after what I been through? I mean, until yesterday I had strong feelings for Mike, or at least I thought I did but... and Connor is older than me, OLDER!! How come a guy like Connor can be so nice... and so god damned sexy and hot? I must go now dad, all of this is so new to me. I am scared but I bet I can get through it, I hope to have good friends soon. _

_Love to you and Gaudi, Alyx!" _

"How come a guy like Connor can be so nice and so hot?!" Chiara read again with eye wide open "I hope she's only a good friend of his because I...?!" and giggled loudly, coughing. "Well, well Alyx, we'll have to have a talk! A SERIOUS one!"

The teapot started to whistle when the water inside got hot. Chiara, feeling ill again, prepared her tea, always keeping in mind the talk she would have to have with Alyx. Then it hit her. She had read her friend's diary and that was not right. Maybe it was supposed to be a secret that Alyx had a crush on Connor... but she was his girlfriend and had all the right to be jealous, even if rationally she knew there wasn't a reason for that. She knew Alyx well now. And she didn't have a crush on Connor... or did she? Chiara giggled about her own paranoia and decided she'd talk to Alyx anyway. It would be fun to confront her about that and who knew? It might even turn into blackmailing stuff!

With a grin on her face, Chiara took her tea and the thick diary with her, leaving the kitchen, turning the lights off using her powers. Next stop: the rec room.

--------

When Chiara reached the rec room, the game was nearly over, the moans of the sore losers hanging on the air even before she got to the door. She opened it slowly and entered, standing there a bit just to watch. Now everyone was watching the game and it seemed the Nicks were actually loosing. Zane was with a face that made everyone pity him, as Alyx was telling him something on cheerful tone of voice patting his shoulder while sat on the floor right in front of him. Right beside her were Yuako and Connor, which made Chiara frown a bit. He looked amused, seeing the blue-ish black haired girl teasing Zane like there was no tomorrow. She approached.

"Hey finely!" Connor said upon seeing her, taking her hand. "Feeling better? You're still pale..."

"Hey Chi!" Alyx looked at her with her eyes shinning with enthusiasm, making space so she could sit among her and Connor. "Connor said you were sick...?"

"I'm feeling much better... now." Chiara said and glanced back when she felt that Connor had kissed her hair and his arms were now tight around her. "Much better now."

She tried to fallow what remained on the game, not helping but to keep Alyx on her sight most of the time. She seemed to be even more hyperactive than she already was everyday, singing and cheering her team, and occasionally making a high five with Connor across Chiara's head.

When the game was over the groups spread again and the TV stopped being the centre of the universe for them. Gaudi and Lucea were kissing again and wondering about going into bed. Khahara and Mark were gone right after the game ended, as the white eyed girl was feeling a bit tired and sick, Mark had taken her to the room. Yuako had bamfed, probably to go finish her advanced math's homework that only she could do. Add, Marcus and Simon were back on the pool, resuming their fight over the ball number 8... Twist and Silence just stared to see what was passing next on TV and Cat was trying to cheer up an ego-broken Zane that had to put up with Alyx's jokes.

"I'm hungry!" Connor moaned breaking the silence among the three still sat on the floor.

"Dinner's almost up so it's natural you're hungry." Alyx looked at her watch and realised it had stopped. "Crap..." she muttered annoyed.

"I'll go to the kitchen and fix something to eat now, I'm starving!" He rose, his hand going through his long-ish brown hair with a certain sexiness. "Ladies..." he bowed before making his way to the kitchen.

"Bring me pretzels!" Alyx said as he walked out with a smile and a wave. Alyx and Chiara remained in silence for a bit, Alyx staring at the TV, Chiara sipping her tea until Alyx jumped scaring Chiara, almost making her spill her tea. "THE KITCHEN!!!" she yelled out of the blue, rising. She had just remembered that...

"Hey chill out, will ya? You almost gave me an heart attack." Chiara said totally in control now, grabbing Alyx by her wrist forcing her to sit down again while leaving her tea cup on the little table behind them. "It's here." Hen she pointed to her lap, to the thick book that had been hiding under her large sweater.

"My...!!" Alyx turned pale and looked at Chiara in such a way that made the girl blush and feel guilty. "You read it?"

Chiara turned even redder and with a nod of her head, pointed to another set of sofas that were almost on the back of the room, near tall glass the windows, being quieter than all that racket. Both the girls rose and went there, Chiara turning on a lamp so they could see each other. Alyx sunk on the sofa, still pale and started talking fast, tripping over words.

"OhChiaraI'msorryInevermeanttosaythataboutConnorbuthewassurelyhotandIhadjustcamehereIfeltlostandknewnoone.."

"Hey! Not so fast!" Chiara laughed to put them both at ease. "Talk slowly! I didn't get a thing of what you said."

Alyx took in a deep breath and after being pale she turned bright red, just like the crystals that sprung on her face. "You read my diary." She said finely looking Chiara in the eyes, which made her tremble a bit.

"Yeah... er... I did, but didn't now it was your diary. I thought it was only a book that someone had left there, I didn't even know you had a diary. I only read a page..." Alyx raised one brow in disbelief which made Chiara giggled nervously "... or two..." eyebrow higher "... Ok, I read the a whole entry."

"Which one?"

"The one about Connor, your first day here."

"Oh!" Alyx said blushing more. "I just want you to know that it was one year ago, ok? He was the first guy I met here, the first person that was nice to me."

"You don't need to explain." Chiara said softly. "You said it all on those pages and I know it was long ago. It's ok."

"If it is ok, why are you confronting me with it?" Alyx asked softly leaving Chiara in a tough position to answer.

"I... I dunno. I guess..." she stumbled over words.

"You got jealous." Alyx said what was on Chiara's mind with a serious face but a soft smile that made Chiara smile too and nod.

"Yes."

"I'd be worried if you didn't." Alyx kept on smiling and nested more conformably on the sofa. "After all, you're his girlfriend. What kind of girlfriend would you be if you didn't be a little jealous at least?" Chiara giggled and nodded yes. "But you have nothing to be jealous about, that was long ago and lasted for like... humm..." Alyx made a thinking expression "... like one day or two. It lasted until I knew he had a girlfriend already."

"And why didn't you like _'steal'_ him away from me?" she asked curious, pulling the woollen sweater closer to her skin.

"I don't do stealing, Chi." Alyx said with a funny frown. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"So I have no reason to be jealous about, right?" Chiara smiled feeling good with herself.

"He really his hot you know..." Alyx said looking at the ceiling with a dreamy voice.

"ALYX!" Chiara almost burst in a scream that lead Alyx into a laughter attack.

"Of course not Chiara, take it easy!" Alyx reassured rising from her sofa, siting beside Chiara, taking her hand. "You have no reason whatsoever to be jealous when it comes to me. It was only a crush and he already loved you deeply then. I couldn't even take him away from you. I have others paths to fallow..." and glanced to the pool table where Marcus and Simon were yelling at each other and sighed, looking back at Chiara, with a delicate pink colour on her cheeks.

"That's good to know." Chiara said pleased and the girls laughed and hugged... until Alyx let out a little scream and let go of Chiara, after a little jolt of yellow light travelled down her back. The others looked at them.

"Chiiii!!!" she complained rubbing a spot on her back. "What was that for?! It hurt!!"

"That was for you saying and writing that MY CONNOR was hot!" Chiara giggled. She had let out a little charge on Alyx's back as to warn her that Connor was off limits... in other words, she just decided to be a little mean.

"You are mean Chiara!" Alyx said and rose from the sofa rubbing the point of contact. It was a perfectly supportable pain but sure was annoying, but even still she smiled.

"You all, dinner!"

They all looked back when Storm and Cyclops shown up at the door, pointing out. Excited or just bored, they exited the room, turning off the TV. Alyx waved at Chiara and ran off, clinging on both Mia's and Streaks arms, pushing them out.

"What was that all about?" Chiara looked back to see the image of Twist and smiled waiting for her.

"Alyx said that Connor was hot, so I punished her." Chiara said with an evil smile that spread along on Twist's too.

"Oh yeah? I'd throw her off the roof if she ever said that Silence was hot..." and clinging on each other and laughing they left the room with all the others.

---- -- -- -

**NOTE:** This chapter was soooo long I'm sorry! XDDD But from now on, all chapters will be long and people will be peeking on Alyx's Diary!


	6. Twist: A Rough Start

**Disclaimer**: Yep, Chiara, Simon, Add and Yuako belong to Faye, Lucea, Connor and Twist belong to Callie, Zane, Streak, Marcus, Mia, Mark and Silence belongs to Julz, Cat belongs to Hannah and Khahara belongs to Keeley! The rest (Xavier, Jean, Logan, Cyclops, Storm, Kurt etc.) you already know... or at least you should know! XD Yes, Alyx and Gaudi are miiiiiiine!

--- -- -

The sound of laughter and voices could be heard on the long empty corridors. The dinning room was full at that hour, kids eating and talking about the exciting things that had happened on that day. Alyx was on a table with her posse, so to speak. Mia, Streak, Twist, Cat and Yuako were around her. Silence, Lucea and Gaudi were on the table with the teachers. Marcus, Mark, Zane and the rest of their band were on another table, talking about the next gig. Simon, Add and some other guys from the popular group were on another table at the corner, laughing out loud. Alyx was looking at them when she finely paid attention to what the girls on the table were saying.

"You can't possibly say he's hot!" Yuako was saying with an annoyed expression, cutting angrily the meat loaf she had on her plate. "He..."

"Simon kidnapped you, I know!" Streak said back, pointing her fork at her. "But I'm only talking about his body! He's hoooooot!" and laughed.

"If Add could listen to you now..." Mia said almost in a mutter, which granted her being whacked on the arm by Streak, telling her to shut up as the others laughed. Streak got all red and her eyes turned to a pale blue colour.

"He may be hot, but he has loads of sand instead of a brain inside his head." Cat added with a smile, getting an approving nod from Yuako and a smirk from Twist. "But the sorry bastard is hot."

Alyx smile openly, looking at him across the room. Yes, he was hot. So god damned hot with that brown hair, vivid green eyes, built muscles and that sexy way of moving and acting... yes, he was hot, and he knew that. That was why he was so hard to get. She sighed looked back when the door opened and Chiara and Connor walked in. Connor left her to go to the teacher's table while Chiara went to pick up a plate. Alyx frowned when Simon locked his gaze on Chiara, noticing that Connor was not around. He said something to the others and put up his sexiest smile and rose from the table walking towards Chiara.

"Hey Chiara..." he said blocking her way, flashing his white smile and running a hand through his hair. Chiara looked at him with disgust and sighed.

"What do you want, Simon?" she asked, her voice sounding odd from her sore throat. She reached for a pudding, but noticed that Simon had reached for it too, placing it on her tray. She looked at him with one brow up in suspicion.

"I heard someone say that you were ill, so I decided to help you." And took the tray out of her hands, keeping the smile. "So you can notice that I am a nice guy."

"You really don't know when to quit, Simon." Chiara said annoyed trying reach for her tray, but Simon kept it out of her reach. She took a deep breath to keep calm. She couldn't let him get to her. "Connor is inside of this room, did you know?"

"Oh come on Chi! You know that I'm far better than him!" he laughed, a perfectly controlled laugh, and winked at her. "I'm just being helpful, because if I did want to get into his nerves, I'd just do this--" and put his arm around her waist, bringing them closer, dangerously closer.

"Simon!" Chiara said really annoyed now, trying to push him away, which only made him smile even wider until the tray he was holding disappeared from his hand. Noticing the lack of weight, Simon frowned, frowning even more upon seeing the smile on Chiara's face. He looked over his shoulder.

"WHAT do you thing you're doing with _my girlfriend_, Erickson?"

Connor was now right behind Simon, with Chiara's tray in hand, gazing deadly at Simon that let go of Chiara. He turned at Connor in a defying gesture.

"I was only helping her with her tray, _Connor_..." sarcasm was all over Simon's voice. "You weren't around. What kind of boyfriend are you if you can't even be helpful when she's sick?"

"Was the tray _around_ her waist?!" Connor answered back using the same tone of voice, maybe just a little big more aggressive, being protective and pulling Chiara to him. "Buzz off Simon!"

What happened after that was what happened almost everyday: Connor and Simon engaged in a fight over Chiara, being the girl on the middle of them, trying to brake up the fight and everyone on the room staring at them. Alyx stared at her plate boiling inside. Didn't matter that Chiara and Connor already dated for a year, Simon's crush on her was still alive... way too alive.

"Simon can be a jackass sometimes." Alyx looked sideways to see Silence right next to Twist. On looking around, she noticed that lots of kids had moved places, some to see the fight from a better angle, others went to their girlfriends, like they were afraid that after that, Simon would go after other girls.

Alyx felt burning inside and closed her eyes. She thought it was not fair. How could Simon still love Chiara after knowing that he didn't stand a chance with her? And why... why did almost everyone have a boyfriend except her and Yuako? But Yuako was different, the girls used to mock saying that she was married with her math's book but her... Alyx clutched her first tight in slight anger, pushing her already empty dish away. She knew she was being selfish, but she also wanted someone to...

"Hey Alyx!" a voice right next to her sounded louder than all the riot caused by Simon and Connor's fight. She could hear that Logan and Cyclops had joined the fight too. She opened her eyes to see that Marcus was sitting right beside her.

"Hey." She said under breath, only glancing at him for a couple of seconds. She didn't notice his caring smile, nor the shine on his blue eyes.

"Look, err... me and the gang were... were thinking about going to the cinema and..." he started, getting closer to her.

"Marcus, you know I can't get out much." Alyx closed her eyes again, holding her head on her hand, letting her shinny long hair hide her features. "If I go to the street is the same to have a glowing neon sign on my head saying I'M A MUTANT. I don't want to go." The discussion, mainly Simon's voice, was getting to her in spite of the confusion of sounds.

"Oh come on Alyx! Come with us! You've went out before and nothing happened... come on! I'm inviting you..." Alyx didn't notice either that he really wanted her to go. She felt his hand wonder near her neck, pushing her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. "Come with us..."

"Damnit Marcus! I already said I don't want to go!" she snapped at him, pushing his hand away, leaving a shocked expression on the poor boy's face. "Looking like this, I can't go out!" she was shivering of anger though no one could see it. Marcus stared at her for some time, trying to assimilate what she had said. He saw the crystals on her forehead and wrists pulsing and glowing, spreading on her skin. Only then, after looking at her clear but now angry eyes, he understood she was serious and rose with a saddened and hurt expression, returning to his table.

Alyx felt like kicking a chair with anger. The fight among Connor and Simon was over, as Chiara and Connor were now seating on her table, throwing menacing glances over their shoulders at Simon.

"Alyx, is everything ok?" Chiara asked worried when she noticed that her crystals had grown. On the table, the ones who had saw it all remained silent and Alyx was thankful for that. She took a deep breath to relax and the crystals started to retract to her skin again.

"I'm fine." She said with deep voice and rose from the table, going out. She only stopped on the stairs, sitting down, trying to expel the anger. She pulled her head back trying to relax, feeling flushed. Alyx opened her eyes when she felt a gentle breeze around her.

"He was trying to ask you out, did you know? You didn't have to jump at him like that." Alyx looked out to see a pale black haired girl with red eyes. When her eyes turned dark, the breeze stopped. Alyx sighed sadly.

"I know, Twist." Alyx answered with a soft voice. "I kinda lost it and Marcus didn't deserve it but...it's just..."

"You still loose it when you see Simon drooling all over Chiara." Twist ended, sitting beside her. The sound that came from the dining room faded where they were.

"Yeah... I hate that but yes. I still like him..."

"You're loosing your time." Twist laid her back against the stairs as Alyx hugged her knees against her chest, poking the crystals on her wrists with her fingers. "The only one that Simon loves, it's his own reflection on the mirror. He knows he's never going to get Chiara, but he just loves the thrill of trying to achieve something that is off limits to him. Simon lives for the thrill, because she's out of his reach."

"Would he notice me then, if I became out of his reach too?" Alyx asked looking at Twist, pushing away her long fringe. She sighed staring at a wall. "I think that even then he wouldn't notice me. In spite of looking like this, I'm invisible to him."

"Probably." Twist nodded. "But you really love him or do you love what he has among his legs?"

"Twist!!" Alyx yelled red as a tomato, ended up giggling shyly.

"And I bet it isn't a big deal either, looking at his pants..." Twist added and both laughed out loud, getting silent after wards. Alyx hugged her knees tighter and sighed thinking.

"Marcus, on the other hand, seems to like you just like the way you are." Twist's words made Alyx want to sink even more on herself.

"And I acted like a bitch at him, didn't I?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd act like a bitch, but yes, you did." Alyx giggled about Twist's words and stretched her arms up, looking at Twist, wondering why was she there. Usually, she and Twist never got to that kind of deep conversations, Twist always blew her off. She smiled and got up.

"I'll go now and apologise to him. Maybe we can still go this Friday, it will be The Exorcist's premiere!" she smiled and tossed Twist something. "I bet you're going up to the dorm, can you take this for me? Leave it on my bed." And ran off.

Twist stared at what Alyx had tossed her as she went away. It was a magazine about fashion, Streak's biology note book and a thick red leather covered book. She looked at the cover, recognising it on the spot. "Wind-head!" she muttered with an evil grin forming on her lips. Alyx had just tossed her diary at her. Twist ran upstairs to the girl's dorm and got in shutting the door. She laid on her bed, turning on a small lamp, opening the thick diary, seeing the entry that was marked by a long red leather stripe.

_"Wednesday, March 16th, 2004 – 06:10 AM _

_Dear Dad and Gaudi, _

_Oh yeah, I already caused sensation around this place... and already got my __heart broken__. So ok, after I arrived, I met a new girl that found me when I was __lost and __trying to find the kitchen. Her name's Chiara and she's the girl that I saw Connor waving to yesterday, besides, I remember seeing her during classes. She took me back to the dorm and we were talking when Twist entered. Twist's my roommate, remember? __Anyway__, she entered the room with a face that could scare everyone. I think that dinner left her indisposed or something... but I was already told that she's in a bad mood often. So Chiara left us... and man, things caught fire on that room. _

_ I guess the day had been really bad for her because I had, I really didn't mean it, ripped out o__ne__ the towels on the bathroom and she started yelling, even worse, it was like a hurricane was inside of the room! Stuff begun to fly around, the windows burst open and the room got really cold. I have to admit, she scared the shit out of me... her eyes glowing red. Geeze! She really has some issues with controlling her temper and her powers! But out of the blue she calmed down and fell on her bed, her hands hiding her face and the winds stopped. I'm not sure if she was crying, I didn't dare to approach her, I was sat at a corner still shaking. _

_We didn't talk after that. She just rose to clear her things spread all over the room so I could __unpack__ and lied on the bed again, all curled up like a ball. I dared to cover her with a duvet, now I knew she was crying, and silently I tided up the room and lied down too. I actually felt sorry for her, after I thought she was a bitch. I'm sorry I thought that. I bet something was hurting her inside a lot... maybe she had a fight with Silence? I dunno and didn't ask. We had a hell of a first meeting... _

_I dunno for how long I'd been sleeping, I only know that it was pretty late when I woke up feeling pain on my knees. When I pushed the sheets and the duvet away, I noticed they were blood filled and all ripped apart, as were the pants of my pyjamas. New crystals were growing on my knees. I rose, feeling cramps on my legs and my feet were numb. When I finely sat feeling weak, I noticed that Twist's bed was empty. So I left the room, to try to find the infirmary or something. I needed to clean the blood and some pain killers could be useful too. _

_The corridors were empty and silent. I could listen to my own footsteps on the expensive looking rugs on the floor. It was freaking me out I have to admit. After listening to the house being filled with sounds during the day, being so silent at night was scary. And o spice things up, suddenly the lights went out and the corridor became pitch black. And I started to hear footsteps coming towards me. I started to panic, the memories from the forest were still too much alive on my head. My heart started pounding crazy when the steps became louder and I could see what seemed like a pair of red things, red eyes, floating on the air when I turned around. Of course I screamed! I felt the crystals coming up my arms, legs and face, hurting me and a light formed on my hands. I was scared, I wanted to hit what was frightening me, I felt an urge to shoot and I did. That light left my hands as I tripped and smashed a chair that was behind me. I saw the light hit something and I heard a scream. _

_The lights came up on the next second and I tuned white as a paper sheet. Twist was now in front of me... caged inside a block of __red __stone! I had hit Twist!! And I started to hear her voice__ on my head__, and god she was swearing like I never head anyone swear! And she was threatening me to take her out of there. But how? I didn't even know how I had done that! Then wind started to pick up on the corridor, the furniture started to fly, the plaster and the wallpaper were being ripped off from the walls... it was a real hurricane this time, as she was trying to use wind to break the stone... but she didn't even scratched it! I was so scared dad, I didn't meant to hurt or attack her... never! But I had to do something, I was feeling so stressed with fear that I started punching the stone with all my strengths... and it cracked! It cracked when I hit it! So I told Twist to close her eyes and I punched the stone with all I had and it exploded, __shattering__ into dust. I had got Twist free until her knees. She was gasping for oxygen when I got her free... and she started __s__wearing against me again. Boy, she was raving and the winds around us were strong, my hair was flying everywhere. I freed her feet too and looked up, she looked at me really in a threatening way. Her words rang on my ears for some time. _

_Then others begun to appear on the corridors, in their pyjamas and with sleepy faces, looking amazed at me, at Twist, at the ripped walls and to the shattered glass-looking red things on the floor. Twist swore against them and stormed out of the corridor, with __S__ilence after her. Everyone else just stared at me in fright and surprise and I ran off to the room, tears slipping down. I was a menace! For me and for everyone else! I was sorry, so sorry for Twist... I...I never meant to attack her, but she had frightened me so much... I... Lost control." _

Twist stopped there. The entry wasn't over yet, but she needed to rest a bit and change positions on the bed. She put a fluffy pillow from Alyx's bed behind her back and took off her heavy boots. Se remembered that day, way too well. While she was inside of that red stone coffin, she thought she'd die. She remembered well what she had yelled at Alyx, horrible things, she knew it. She also knew that her yelling and cursing only scared Alyx more.

But she was scared too then. Now, that time had passed, she knew that she shouldn't act like she did, because Alyx was only trying to get in touch with her powers, learning and making mistakes, like she had when he had realised she was a mutant. Twist sighed and turned to the next page, getting conformable on the bed.


	7. Lossing Control

**Disclaimer**: Yep, Chiara, Simon, Add and Yuako belong to Faye, Lucea, Connor, Twist and Serena belong to Callie, Zane, Streak, Marcus, Mia, Mark and Silence belongs to Julz, Cat belongs to Hannah and Khahara belongs to Keeley! The rest (Xavier, Jean, Logan, Cyclops, Storm, Kurt etc.) you already know... or at least you should know! XD Yes, Alyx and Gaudi are miiiiiiine!

--- -- -

Twist sighed and rubbed her eyes, picking up where she had left. Inside she was feeling a bit annoyed by what she was reading, but she could understand Alyx too. She had been like her long, long ago... it had been a bad period of her life, she had loads of doubts, troubles about her powers and she was being hunted by memories of her sister Serena... Twist kept on reading.

_"__... I... Lost control. I never meant to, but I did. It was only my second day as a mutant and I had already managed to put students lives in danger. Anyway, I ran at room, passing by students that pushed away as I passed. I didn't know why. Were they just amazed or... I started to pack again bag again. I was crying, wondering where to go next, after all I had lost two homes in two days... I was just thinking how much I missed you and Gaudi, think__ing__ if it wouldn't be better if... if... if I died on that car crash with you. _

_Then I saw my reflex on the mirror and cried out. I looked like a monster! My skin was covered with a red stone layer with spikes on it. Only my eyes were showing, and it was growing towards my hair too... I yelled and cried when I saw myself! I got so sc__a__red for looking like that, I opened the window and still in my pyjamas and barefoot I jumped out into the night, forgetting that I was on the 2nd floor. I remember that I hit the floor hard and rolled, feeling like my bones were about to break. I got up feeling an indescribable pain, stumbling as I ran and finely fell on__my knees __on the grass __near the lake. I was so scared dad, feeling so alone, so much pain... _

_I felt the crystals on my skin getting thicker and they were pulsing with a faded red light. Every time they pulsed it hurt me. I ended up crying out loud for help, hugging myself. Trembling, I saw Connor running towards me, but crying I told him to step back. I didn't want him to get near me, I'd might just hurt him too, like I did to Twist. I was so confused. Even still he touched me, tried to keep me calm and used his powers to transfer my pain to him. I tried to push him away, I even insulted him... I'm so ashamed__ now__. My powers were out of control, after forming what looked like an armour around my body, it was spreading to the dark__ grass__, solidifying it. _

_He kept on talking to me, telling me it was going to be alright, for me not to give up. I dunno why, I know I snapped at him, the crystals around me exploded and flew all around. I guess __he__ was lucky he didn't get hurt by the flying debris. I kinda relaxed after that and told him I was sorry. He understood and helped me to sit, helping me to clean the blood from my wounds. He talked me into relaxation and asked me what had happened. I told him everything since I had "attacked" Twist and told him how my powers had reacted. He asked me if those were my powers, being able to solidify things in to stone. I nodded, at the moment, it was what I could do, to transform things into red stone. _

_He asked me if I could do something else and guess what, dad? I can! With Connor's help, I've made some chairs and a table made of stone. And they are strong like hell! Connor kicked them hard and tried to brake them, but he couldn't! But I can! If I relax or get really angry, I can brake the stone! Now I know my powers__ I can create stone, __wich is __nearly unbreakable__ and I can also create objects that only I can destroy. I don't have control over my powers yet and I know they react out of my control when I get scared, angry or stressed. Together, we learned that the crystals were made of red-ruby quartz, the same quartz that professor Cyclops had on his glasses. It's practically indestructible! That was why me, Twist and Connor had a really hard time trying to break them! And Connor even suggested a code name for me, as almost everyone has one... he suggested Quartz. I kinda liked it. Quartz... _

_I guess I have to thank him for this way of understanding myself and my powers. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be a threat for me and others. Connor was so helpful, so nice to me, besides, he said that my powers were really cool! You gotta love the guy but... Well, I should have known that it was too good to be true, that such a nice guy would be free. Yeah, he has a girlfriend already. Chiara. And he loves her a lot. He kept on talking about her when we were outside and until daybreak. His eyes were so bright when he talked about her... I got sad of course, but always nodded with a smile. I was happy for him, I really was. He was a nice guy and so was Chiara, so they deserved each other. _

_Oh well... he went to be with her one hour ago and I returned to the mansion, that's why I'm writing now. Streak and a friend of hers, Marcus, helped me into the room, making sure I was ok. Twist wasn't on the room, I hoped she was alright. Streak said she had went to England with Silence. I hope she's not mad at me, I must apologise, and I hope she wont bite my head off for that. _

_Anyway, Chiara and Connor passed by here like 30 minutes go, to see if I was ok. I was trying to hide my broken heart, but as I said, I'm happy for them. And I hope they date for a long time, that's my wish for them. I only hope I get to find someone for me too, that I'll like more than I liked Connor. _

_Love and missing you Dad and Gaudi loads, _

_Alyx! _

_P.S. – I really must apologise to Twist! I hope we can get to be friends after this... I really hope so! And I must go shopping, the crystals on my knees have ripped up all my jeans!" _

"So you're going with Marcus to the cinema?"

Alyx blushed and nodded as she, Chiara, Gaudi and Lucea went up the stairs to the dorms. The others laughed and walked the corridor as Chiara had made the question.

"Well, yeah why not? It's only a trip to the cinema..." Alyx said and shrugged with a smile.

"I don't think I heard Marcus asking me if he could take you out." Gaudi said with a grin and his arm around Lucea's waist. She giggle and poked him. Chiara and Alyx laughed.

"Stop acting like a daddy, Gaudi." Lucea said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm her older brother! I have the right to be protective over my little sister!" he said back laughing, winking his blue eyes at Alyx.

They all laughed and Chiara said bye to them and went to her room. Gaudi and Lucea said their goodnights to her and went to their room.

"Oh yeah, Gaudi? This time keep quiet on your room! Sometimes I can hear you all the way here!" Alyx said and laughed, Chiara, at the door of her room laughed too as Gaudi and Lucea became blushed and entered the room quickly, banging the door. Alyx and Chiara laughed a lot and said goodnight to each other. Alyx opened the door of her room but even before she could gaze at the inside of the room, she had already been hit by a pillow on her face.

"Twist...?" she said taking the pillow off of her face, feeling her hair starting to fly with the wind inside of the room.

"So I'm a bitch?" Twist sat on the bed, with the diary on her lap, her eyes red, controlling the wind.

Alyx looked at her with a frown, only then noticing the book she had on her lap. When she realised it wad her diary, she closed the door with a bang. The wind stopped then and Twist gazed at her.

"You too, Twist?! For god sakes, that's my diary! A thing that's supposed to be privet!" Alyx said, but she didn't sound angry... she only sounded sad. "First Chiara, now you... Twist, what is in there, I wrote it one year ago, ok? You're not a bitch..." And sat down on the end of Twist's bed, pushing way her long hair. "Look Twist..."

Twist turned at her and gave her the diary, feeling the tension. She thought how'd she would feel if Alyx ever read her diary too. She's be so pissed off... and yet, Alyx only seemed sad.

"You're not angry that I've read your diary?" she asked sitting beside Alyx. "You did toss it at me."

"No Twist, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed." Alyx looked at her, her blue eyes darkened. "You don't imagine the times I could have read your journal, the times I saw it on your bed stand and I never did it, Twist. And the first time you got your hands on mine..."

"Look, I never meant to read your diary but... well, Chiara read it too..." Twist tried to explain, really not knowing way. Usually she never gave explanations for her actions. She thought that she was because she understood Alyx's position.

"Twist..." Alyx sighed. "Ok, let's end this. If you asked me to read my diary, I'd let you. But as you read it, let's set things right. Just keep in mind that I've wrote that one year ago. What have you read?"

"I read about that night when you lost control over your powers." Twist said. "You wrote I was a bitch." And winds starting to move again on the room.

"Twist, you had scared the shit out of me. For the first time I had saw the full length of my powers just because you had scared me. Of course I felt like cursing you but... have you read it to the end?"

"Yes." Twist nodded and the winds calmed down.

"Then you know that I was sorry I said that. I just didn't know how to react, I only wanted to be your friend but--" Alyx tried to explain.

"But I was a bitch at you right from the beginning." Twist ended with a soft smile. "I understand you got frightened by me, and I WAS being a bitch, not only for you, but for everyone. Too many bad things were happening to me at the moment, so I kinda un-pilled at you when you attacked me."

"So can you forgive me for what I wrote?" Alyx smiled looking at the diary, keeping it in the drawer of her bedside table.

"Yeah I guess... but I wont apologise for being a bitch, if that's what you're waiting for." Twist laughed, taking a pillow.

"No... If you did you'd stop being who you are, and that was going to be baaaad!! I like you just the way you are! Winds, hurricanes and all!" Alyx laughed amused and Twist followed. Alyx was happy. Seeing a smile on Twist's face was so rare, she had passed for so many though situations... She was glad they were friends, good friends. Maybe best friends one day, who knew?

Twist putted on some music and Alyx wondered in the room, looking for her pyjamas and a towel, before she went to shower. Twist was making the pillow she had on her hand float around on the air, waving her body at the sound of the rock music that was coming from the radio.

"Say, Alyx?" Twist asked keeping the pillow floating.

"Yeah?"

"You said a bit ago... if I asked to read your diary, you'd really let me?" and looked at Alyx that laughed.

"Actually... no."

"You bitch!" Twist laughed and threw the pillow at her and Alyx dodged, taking another pillow tossing it to Twists face. Both laughed and started up a pillow fight, chasing each other, laughing and yelling amused. The ones that passed on the outside of the room, just stood there listening to the riot. 


End file.
